To Here
by themanemmaloves
Summary: Captain Swan oneshot. I saw this prompt on Tumblr and because I'm an ass I had to write it. It's very angsty also MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH warning.


_To Here_

They were having a tickle fight on the bed. Killian pinned her down on her bed and besides his fingers and hook tracing her stomach and sending chills through her body while her air was leaving her lungs, he left hickeys all across her neck and she just giggled.

„Killian I swear to God..."

„What? I can't have some fun with my girlfriend after barely seeing her for the pass few days?"

„You know the station is crowded and I have unfinished reports waiting everywhere for me."

He kissed her and then climbed off of her and layed beside her, wrapping his arm around her back and pulling her to his chest.

„I know... Doesn't change the fact that I missed you too much, love."

He pressed a kiss to her neck and she smiled then relaxed in his arms. Emma enjoyed having him by her side like this. Killian always loved listening to her, no matter what she talked about.

If she were sad, he'd let her talk and let it all out, and comforted her when she needed to cry it out. Then he would hug her and kiss her and hold her tight. Some nights, that she would rather spend alone, he let her and gave her as much space as she needed. The next day she would come to him and they would talk for hours.

When she is happy, he's always either happy with her or for her. Not a day goes by that he doesn't encourage her to do something she's uncertain about or congratulate her for finally doing something.

Some days she's just exhausted and never wants to leave the bed and he stays with her. Makes her breakfast, makes stupid jokes kisses her to make her smile and she loves it.

She loves him. More then she could ever excpect she would. Being away from him a few days was just as frustrating for her as well. She missed cuddling with him on the couch, making out against the wall at the station, straddling him on her bed... She just got so used to having him beside her all the time that every moment she was away from him felt unnatural.

„I love you."

She said to him, words luring out a smile on his face that immideatly softened whenever she would say them.

„I love you too."

She smiled too, no amount of times of hearing it would be enough to make her not want to hear him say that.

„How much?"

„How much do you love me?"

Killia narrowed his brows and pouted his lips.

„Umm... From here."

„From here what?"

„You don't understand?"

„No."

„Oh well... One day you will, Swan. I promise. Now I don't know about you but that tickle fight was quite exhausting. Maybe we should nap."

„Or..."

She raised herself to her knees, sliding one across his stomach to the other side of him and then sitting.

„...maybe we could do some other, more enjoyable, activities?"

Emma bent down and kissed him gently at first, and it took less then a second for his hand to reach beneath her shirt and pull her closer to him.

Between breaks of the kisses, he managed to whisper:

„That... Works... Too."

Emma giggled then continued to kiss him. Neither of them napped for quite the long time after that. That happened to be yet another habit of theirs.

One month. That was how long the town made it without any messes happening. One freaking month of safe life in Storybrooke.

Zelena managed to free herself from her cell and already started causing chaos in the town. Soon enough, she regained her full power and neither Emma or Regina were powerful enough to beat her anymore. No light or dark magic was.

And one day, when everyone thought it could not possibly get any worse, it did. Killian was helping everyone in town to get to safety and just as he was about to return to the station, Zelena appeared in front of him.

This time, she didn't waste anything on silly curses that could be broken later. This time, she immideatly blasted him across the street with her magic, paralyzing and then stabbed him in the gut.

Life slowly started leaving his body and he heard Emma running to him. She kneeled next to him, running her hands all over his face with tears streaming down hers.

„No, no, no. Stay with me. Killian open your eyes."

He was already beyond saving. Blood dripped down his body and Emma watched him die all over again. He was shaking, struggling to make words as Emma pressed her hand harder against his wound.

Killian lost too much blood already, his skin was getting paler by the second and she could see it in his half opened eyes that he had lost all hope. He could only be a survivor for so long and escape death only so many times.

This was the end.

„Killian, stay with me. Dr. Whale will be here soon. You'll be OK."

„No I won't."

„Don't you dare think like that."

„I'm only saying the truth... Love."

He forced a smile on his face and she was on the edge of a total breakdown.

„I'm not losing you, do you hear me?! I am not losing you... I can't."

Her voice was getting weaker by each sentence.

„I don't want to part from you either, love. Or to cause you any more pain. I'm sorry."

„No, you're not dying like this."

„Swan, it's alright. This is perfect. You're here. If I could pick a way to die, this would be it. Seeing your face being the last thing before I leave... It couldn't be more perfect."

„Killian, please. No."

Tears kept coming but he was calm. His jaw was shaking and blood started dripping from the corners of his lips. He knew what was about to happen.

„Swan?"

Through tears and the struggle to regain her breath, Emma said:

„Yeah?"

He grabbed her hand and held it as tightly as it was possible in this moment. Dragging it across his body he put it over his heart, whose beating she could feel getting slower by the second.

„To here."

At first, she looked at him confused but then she understood. She finally understood.

His eyes closed, life fading out of them just a second before, and her hand fell out of his and landed on the cold concrete.

„No! No, Killian! Killian wake up!"

She grabbed his collar and started shaking him.

„Wake up! Wake... up."

Her voice broke and so did her heart. She lost him.

Emma released his collar and just sat beside him, her arms wrapping around her knees as she cried into them. She doesn't even know how much time she spent like that.

She didn't hear the noise anymore, didn't care about Zelena anymore... All she could hear were Killian's last words to her.

This wasn't some fantasy world he died in. He died for real, in her arms.

All she had left now were memories. Killian was forever gone.

The end.


End file.
